Planet Nekro
Planet Nekro is one of the Capitals of the W. Separated into four colonies, Aristera, Dexia, Kato and Pano, and although the planet is also home to four species, only Aristera doesn't welcome all species. Species The Orcis The Orcis, originate from the Aristera region, are red-skinned humanoids known for their two prominent bottom teeth ressembling defenses and their large flat snouts. A Orci can have a brutish build, like large shoulders and thick muscles, but others will be thinner, have a small snout and have smaller shapes. Regardless of their silhouettes, all Orcis are very strong, even the smaller ones are said to have "compact muscles". Orcis are also known to always look sad or angry, it's something in the shape of their big eyes that makes them seem to always be unhappy. The Skarans The Skarans, originate from the Dexia region, are tall, feathered individuals with thin eyes and small beaks. Their diet is composed of insects, nuts and fruits, and contrarily to other species they have to stick with these foods since they cannot chew. Their eyes almost looks like slits, and their body, covered with feathers, bears shades of the same color; Skarans usually have only one color across their whole body, usually shades of red or blue, although purple feathers, which are rare, could find their way into a Skaran's coat The Lowlanders The Lowlanders, originate from Kato, are large humanoids with flat heads and an abundance of body hair. Something that is both true for males and females are, even though a bald Lowlander is extremely rare, they always have short hairs, their hairs are seemingly unable to grow long. Appart from their diamond-shaped eyes, another trait unique to Lowlanders are the bony crow that circles the top of their heads. Always short but visible, this "crown of bones" sticks from their heads at forehead-height, sometimes they're just little dot-shaped stubs, but on a few occasions they almost look like very short antlers. Unique to males are their long beards and big round noses, while females won't have facial hair but just as much hair on the rest of their bodies, also having smaller, but still thick, noses. The Hymns The Hymns, originate from Pano, are tall humanoids with skin that looks like tree bark. Their skin can be a variety of colors, some recalls the bark of an oak tree while others will recall the bark of a birch tree, and their veins, thick, covers their bodies like roots. They are tall but very thin too, and their hairs, blonde, green or red, are usually very long too. Hymns like to let their hair loose, which are seemingly always in good condition. Unlike their appearance and their very hard skin, Hymns are not made of wood, they do need to eat (they are all vegetarian) and their veins do carry blood. Their very high ressemblance to trees might only be a coincidence, or perhaps a camouflage trait they developped through evolution. Nekro Nekro was once home to a war between two Kingdoms, the Kingdom of Aristera and the Kingdom of Pano, but after years of fighting, Aristera killed the King of Pano and destroyed their Kingdom, leaving only ruins behind. The two other nations, Dexia and Kato, also used to be structured communities, but Aristera, seeking to conquer them, fought them for years until there was nothing but ruins too, and the two nations became lawless wastelands, where outlaws reigns. Now the war is over, but the Kingdom of Aristera, the only thriving community on the planet, refuses to open their doors to the victims of their senseless violence. The Kingdom of Aristera The Kingdom of Aristera is the oldest Kingdom in Nekro, and the only community that is exclusively populated by only one species. Known to be the victors of the Apocalyptic War, the senseless war that destroyed the entire planet. Aristerians, almost all Orcis, are typically stubborn and egocentric, they believe that their war on Nekro was justified and that, even though they were opressing the rest of the world and destroyed it, dooming most life on the planet. Believing in freedom and the individual's right to do whatever he wants with his life, Aristera also frowns upon people leaving the Kingdom (despite it not being illegal) and closes their borders to the rest of Nekro's communities. That being said, they never say no to visitors from other planets, since they love showing off how amazing their Kingdom is. As for as anyone else know in the Galaxy, Aristera is the only community on Nekro, the rest of Nekro's planet is, according to Aristerans, deserted and crawling with dangerous terrorists. The Aristeran governement is democratic, with the President being elected by the people. Although,in theory, it's the smartest or at least the candidate that represents the Kingdom the most that will be voted for, but of course all comes down to charisma and charm, hence there is a tendency to elect politicians who makes things worst, or simply children or grand-children of former Presidents. Life in Aristera is a breeze compared to living anywhere else on Nekro. Anyone who has a job, which isn't that hard in the Kingdom, will be able to pay for food and shelter, and all of the little leisures Aristera has to offer. Aristera is filled with markets that sells luxuries likes clothing and perfumes, to specialized processed foods. Toys for children to weapons for adults, markets are what makes Aristera turn. The Kingdom's vice is overcomsuption of everything, spending money on things that doesn't matter, buying objects they don't even need. The small percentage of the population that isn't Orci are immigrants from other planets. Even if Aristera is closed to other communities of their planet, they always welcome outsiders, maybe since it presents them the opportunity to brag about having a kingdom so great people from other planets decide to come from away to settle down. Finally, Aristera's military forces are perhaps the second most important thing to the Kingdom next to their markets. Units of their millitary, known as Tanks, wear heavy armor under camo blankets, which looks like ponchos that can take the approximate color of its surroundings. Camo blankets can't replicate exactly its surrounding, it isn't magical, but it will imitate colors, and hide the Tanks from a distance. Tanks have two weapons, a blade and a cannon. Holding each with a different hand, Tanks holds the blade horizontally and rests the barrel of the cannon on top of it, pushing the cannon to shoot a 2 cm bullet. The bullet itself is lethal if used on another living being, but it is mostly used to incapacitate vehicles. The blade is sharp but short, however Tanks are trained to use the blade in close combat, therefore approaching a tank is almost always lethal, even though they aren't as good with a blade than Dexians,. DexiaCity DexiaCity is the second biggest community on Nekro, and the community that best rebuilt itself after being destroyed by Aristera. DexiaCity, like Kato Bay, is dominated by outlaws; without any strict laws in the City, people are left on their own, the strongest usually being whoever makes the law. DexiaCity is ruled by Bladesmen, warriors armored with metal plating and wielding long swords. Bladesmen are also equipped with fireboxes, which looks like square boxes with triggers that shoots fragments of metal at a push of the button. Fireboxes are used to blast off armor to expose flesh, making it easier to slice through. Bladesmen are also typically equipped with small explosives, like bombs and dynamites, and also have a mount. Life in DexiaCity isn't the most comfortable: not only is weather very tough (dry heat or cold rain), but the streets are never safe. With the city taken over by whoever is the strongest, any morning some madman could decide to shoot down a full street. Of course, Dexians take pride in their honor, and usually a conflict will be resolved with a duel. There is currency in the City, which can be earned by either stealing or hard labour, and the few wealth of the region wll usually hire skilled bladesmen to protect them. DexiaCity, by definition, is the name of the city, but the rest of the region that is ruled by bladesmen is also referred to by the name, despite being smaller cities arround town. Kato Bay The Kato Bay is where most of the Kato region's action takes place: a black market where pillagers steals stolen goods, the entirety of Kato Bay is ruled by criminals, and the wealthiest is usually the person in charge of the Bay's transactions, and won't shy away from taxing items sold in their Bay. Pillagers, brutish sailors, are thiefs in love with gold and gems, and they will show their wealth by wearing all kinds of jewelries, from gold earrings to gem piercings. Pillagers form crews and are led by captains, and even though mutinees and traitors are crawling everywhere in Kato, a good Pillager crew only swears by loyalty. Pillagers have many weapons of choices. Appart from wearing tons of animal and beast furs to show their great hunting skills, they have to types of blades, Stubs and Shards; Stubs are large flat blades that can be used to either knock out someone by hitting them on the head, or decapitate limbs or heads using blunt force. Shards, smaller dagger-shaped blades, can be used in four by wearing them like rings on each fingers, which deals destructive punches, or they can also be thrown. Pillagers also have their own type of gun, theirs being called cannons, which can be disassembled into a smaller handcannon. Usually, cannons are either attached to the ship or to the Pillager's leg, and by holding the enitre cannon on the lenght of their arm, they can shoot 5 cm round bullets. The lever on the top of the cannon, used to charge other bullets inside the cannon, can be detached from the cannon to reveal a handcannon, which shoots 2 cm bullets. Unlike other guns, cannons and handcannons have to be recharged after every shot, which doesn't make them the main weapon of choice by Pillagers, but a good last-resort option. Pillagers are known for not being that good at aiming. Living in the Bay isn't as bad as it sounds. Usually, whoever's in charge will make sure the streets are safe and that there isn't any stealing happening on their watch. Of course, it doesn't mean there isn't any thiefs and pickpockets in town, only not as much as one might think. Inns and taverns are plentyful in the Bay, since most Pillagers are alcoholics and huge eaters, and in fact few Pillagers actually have a home, since being on the sea their whole life would make it useless to have a home. It isn't always clear why Pillagers steal that much if they don't really want to use it, but it might have something to do with fame or power, since any Pillager's dream is to be the King of the Bay. The Pano Ruins The Pano Ruins are what remains of the Pano Kingdom, a once great Kingdom of Magic, it was destroyed by Aristera when they deemed the Panoians too dangerous, despite them not showing and signs of threat to them. The Panoians, left with a Kingdom in ruins, never really built a fonctionning community back up, with only a few littles tribes forming all around the ruins, some hostile, some not so. The Pano region is known to be crawling with dangerous beasts known as the Dinobeasts, and whoever wanted to survive in the ruins had to learn how to tame the beasts. So, most Panoians are Beastmasters, wizards trained in the art of controlling beasts. With Panoians losing their magical abilities greatly with the fall of their Kingdom, they used the little that remained to learn how to tame these beasts. With magic being everywhere, the Pano Kingdom used to amplify that magical essence, but it was highly decreased with its fall. Beastmasters create a connection between them and a beast, merging their souls into some kind of harmony. Using that connection, they can mount or instruct their beast to fight in battle or protect them against other beasts of the region. The great danger of exploring the Pano Ruins alone is usually what discourages outsiders to stay away, few actually knows that Panoians still lives in the woods. The existence of these tribes are almost entirely unknown to the outside world, but their sightings creates tales and myths around Nekro. Outsiders are known to come to the ruins to learn about the secret magic of Beastmasters. Beastmasters are recognized by their capes and staffs, which they use to channel and control magic better. A beastmaster without their staff isn't powerless, but weakened.